x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Rate the Xbox 360 Game
'Rate the Xbox 360 Game' Rate the Xbox 360 Game is a series of topics wherein the purpose is to score Xbox 360 games and then average the scores out to determine the board's preferences on different titles. It starts fresh from the various previous game rating topics. In the original run, scores had to be justified to be counted in the main tally. Justification is simply any logical form of explanation for a score aside from "this game is good/bad". Non-justified scores are counted in a secondary tally that is not used to determine game ranking, but is made available for those who believe that all scores should be counted regardless whether or not they are justified. This is no longer in effect as of the second run. Format of a result ~ Game Name - (vote count) score - (season one vote count/score) (GameRankings review count/score) The first run of topics ended on Day 72. Currently the topic is experiencing its second run (started: December 12, 2010) 'Rules (S1)' *Rate the video game between 1 and 10. Anything under 1 or above 10 will be adjusted *Give a score based off of your own opinion. You must justify your score *The topic will be open for roughly 24 hours *If a video game gets less than 5 votes it won't be counted and will be re-done at another time *You can nominate a video game you want to be done in a future topic 'Rules (S2)' *Rate the video game between 1 and 10. Anything under 1 or above 10 will be adjusted *All responses will be archived on the Wiki (link below) *The topic will be open for roughly 24 hours *You can nominate video games you want to be done in a future topic (this includes XBLA and Indie games) 'S1 Results (ranked by score)' 'Retail' #Rock Band 2 - (12) 9.38 #Forza Motorsport 3 - (11) 9.34 #Batman: Arkham Asylum - (17) 9.25 #Call of Duty 2 - (4) 9.15 #WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2010 - (5) 9.00 #Crackdown - (15) 8.72 #Lost Odyssey - (32) 8.72 #Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts - (20) 8.71 #Forza Motorsport 2 - (8) 8.63 #Gears of War - (31) 8.63 #Ninja Gaiden II - (16) 8.63 #Kameo: Elements of Power - (13) 8.62 #Dead Space - (33) 8.59 #Condemned: Criminal Origins - (12) 8.58 #Dragon Age: Origins - (16) 8.52 #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - (69) 8.51 #Mass Effect - (31) 8.50 #BioShock - (17) 8.49 #Condemned 2: Bloodshot - (10) 8.48 #Battlefield: Bad Company - (11) 8.27 #Left 4 Dead - (19) 8.25 #Dead or Alive 4 - (7) 8.21 #Bayonetta - (38) 8.09 #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - (32) 8.08 #Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - (28) 8.04 #Halo 3 - (28) 8.02 #Earth Defense Force 2017 - (22) 8.01 #Army of Two - (5) 7.93 #Madden NFL 10 - (4) 7.88 #Mirror's Edge - (27) 7.79 #Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - (5) 7.78 #Left 4 Dead 2 - (24) 7.73 #Resident Evil 5 - (36) 7.73 #Halo Wars - (12) 7.71 #Devil May Cry 4 - (17) 7.68 #Tales of Vesperia - (24) 7.53 #Brutal Legend - (13) 7.46 #Fable II - (23) 7.41 #Dead Rising - (19) 7.39 #Silent Hill: Homecoming - (12) 7.33 #Magna Carta 2 - (15) 7.31 #Shadowrun - (5) 7.30 #Dark Sector - (9) 7.24 #Darksiders - (16) 7.19 #Grand Theft Auto IV - (40) 7.19 #Call of Duty 3 - (11) 7.11 #Skate - (7) 7.07 #Viva Pinata - (7) 7.07 #Assassin's Creed - (25) 7.06 #Red Faction: Guerrilla - (13) 7.00 #Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction - (26) 6.96 #Star Ocean: The Last Hope - (10) 6.85 #Eternal Sonata - (21) 6.82 #NBA 2K10 - (7) 6.80 #Blue Dragon - (13) 6.73 #Deadly Premonition - (20) 6.65 #NBA Live 10 - (7) 5.64 #Sonic Unleashed - (7) 5.86 #Street Fighter IV - (12) 5.83 #Rumble Roses XX - (3) 5.00 #Sonic the Hedgehog - (14) 3.11 'Xbox Live Arcade' #Banjo-Kazooie - (7) 9.51 #Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - (16) 9.48 #Castle Crashers - (16) 8.84 #Defense Grid - (10) 8.84 #Marble Blast Ultra - (10) 8.35 #'Splosion Man - (9) 8.07 #Peggle - (11) 7.77 #Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved - (4) 7.75 #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - (4) 7.75 #Perfect Dark - (10) 7.60 #Braid - (21) 7.21 #Aegis Wing - (6) 6.50 'S1 Results (ranked alphabetically)' 'Retail' #Army of Two - (5) 7.93 #Assassin's Creed - (25) 7.06 #Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts - (20) 8.71 #Batman: Arkham Asylum - (17) 9.25 #Battlefield: Bad Company - (11) 8.27 #Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - (28) 8.04 #Bayonetta - (38) 8.09 #BioShock - (17) 8.49 #Blue Dragon - (13) 6.73 #Brutal Legend - (13) 7.46 #Call of Duty 2 - (4) 9.15 #Call of Duty 3 - (11) 7.11 #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - (32) 8.08 #Condemned: Criminal Origins - (12) 8.58 #Condemned 2: Bloodshot - (10) 8.48 #Crackdown - (15) 8.72 #Dark Sector - (9) 7.24 #Darksiders - (16) 7.19 #Dead or Alive 4 - (7) 8.21 #Dead Rising - (19) 7.39 #Dead Space - (33) 8.59 #Deadly Premonition - (20) 6.65 #Devil May Cry 4 - (17) 7.68 #Dragon Age: Origins - (16) 8.52 #Earth Defense Force 2017 - (22) 8.01 #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - (69) 8.51 #Eternal Sonata - (21) 6.82 #Fable II - (23) 7.41 #Forza Motorsport 2 - (8) 8.63 #Forza Motorsport 3 - (11) 9.34 #Gears of War - (31) 8.63 #Grand Theft Auto IV - (40) 7.19 #Halo 3 - (28) 8.02 #Halo Wars - (12) 7.71 #Kameo: Elements of Power - (13) 8.62 #Left 4 Dead - (19) 8.25 #Left 4 Dead 2 - (24) 7.73 #Lost Odyssey - (32) 8.72 #Madden NFL 10 - (4) 7.88 #Magna Carta 2 - (15) 7.31 #Mass Effect - (31) 8.50 #Mirror's Edge - (27) 7.79 #NBA 2K10 - (7) 6.80 #NBA Live 10 - (7) 5.64 #Ninja Gaiden II - (16) 8.63 #Red Faction: Guerrilla - (13) 7.00 #Resident Evil 5 - (36) 7.73 #Rock Band 2 - (12) 9.38 #Rumble Roses XX - (3) 5.00 #Shadowrun - (5) 7.30 #Silent Hill: Homecoming - (12) 7.33 #Skate - (3) 8.50 - (7) 7.07 #Sonic the Hedgehog - (14) 3.11 #Sonic Unleashed - (7) 5.86 #Star Ocean: The Last Hope - (10) 6.85 #Street Fighter IV - (12) 5.83 #Tales of Vesperia - (24) 7.53 #Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - (5) 7.78 #Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction - (26) 6.96 #Viva Pinata - (7) 7.07 #WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2010 - (5) 9.00 'Xbox Live Arcade' #'Splosion Man - (9) 8.07 #Aegis Wing - (6) 6.50 #Banjo-Kazooie - (7) 9.51 #Braid - (21) 7.21 #Castle Crashers - (16) 8.84 #Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - (16) 9.48 #Defense Grid - (10) 8.84 #Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved - (4) 7.75 #Marble Blast Ultra - (10) 8.35 #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - (4) 7.75 #Peggle - (11) 7.77 #Perfect Dark - (10) 7.60 'S2 Results (ranked by score)' 'Retail' #NIER - (6) 9.83 #Tales of Vesperia - (31) 9.16 #Earth Defense Force 2017 - (11) 9.00 #Call of Duty 2 - (13) 8.96 #Condemned: Criminal Origins - (20) 8.95 #Lost Odyssey - (35) 8.87 #Bayonetta - (38) 8.85 #Mass Effect - (34) 8.80 #Blur - (12) 8.50 #Mirror's Edge - (11) 8.41 #Alan Wake - (39) 8.31 #Halo: Reach - (26) 8.10 #BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - (6) 7.92 #Resident Evil 5 - (25) 7.68 #Enslaved: Odyssey to the West - (15) 7.59 #Eternal Sonata - (16) 7.41 #Left 4 Dead 2 - (15) 7.40 #Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - (6) 7.35 #Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - (25) 7.23 #Prototype - (11) 7.23 #Dead Rising - (23) 7.13 #Infinite Undiscovery - (6) 7.00 #Blue Dragon - (16) 6.88 #Left 4 Dead - (18) 6.68 #Far Cry Instincts: Predator - (3) 6.17 #Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - (13) 6.12 #Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom - (7) 6.00 #Final Fantasy XIII - (34) 5.95 #Enchanted Arms - (8) 5.25 #The Outfit - (2) 5.05 'Xbox Live Arcade' #Super Meat Boy - (17) 8.93 #Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - (10) 7.15 #X-Men: The Arcade Game - (5) 5.50 'Indie' #I MAED A GAM3 W1TH Z0MB1ES!!!1 - (3) 7.33 'S2 Results (ranked alphabetically)' 'Retail' #Alan Wake - (39) 8.31 #Bayonetta - (38) 8.85 #BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - (6) 7.92 #Blue Dragon - (16) 6.88 #Blur - (12) 8.50 #Call of Duty 2 - (13) 8.96 #Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - (25) 7.23 #Condemned: Criminal Origins - (20) 8.95 #Dead Rising - (23) 7.13 #Earth Defense Force 2017 - (11) 9.00 #Enchanted Arms - (8) 5.25 #Enslaved: Odyssey to the West - (15) 7.59 #Eternal Sonata - (16) 7.41 #Far Cry Instincts: Predator - (3) 6.17 #Final Fantasy XIII - (34) 5.95 #Halo: Reach - (26) 8.10 #Infinite Undiscovery - (6) 7.00 #Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom - (7) 6.00 #Left 4 Dead - (18) 6.68 #Left 4 Dead 2 - (15) 7.40 #Lost Odyssey - (35) 8.87 #Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - (13) 6.12 #Mass Effect - (34) 8.80 #Mirror's Edge - (11) 8.41 #NIER - (6) 9.83 #Prototype - (11) 7.23 #Resident Evil 5 - (25) 7.68 #Tales of Vesperia - (31) 9.16 #The Outfit - (2) 5.05 #Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - (6) 7.35 'Xbox Live Arcade' #Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - (10) 7.15 #Super Meat Boy - (17) 8.93 #X-Men: The Arcade Game - (5) 5.50 'Indie' #I MAED A GAM3 W1TH Z0MB1ES!!!1 - (3) 7.33 'Nominations' *Far Cry 2 *Mass Effect 2 *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift *Resonance of Fate *Record of Agarest War *Magna Carta 2 *SoulCalibur IV